Da'dtoudi: Deadly little knife
by Da'dtou-di
Summary: Chapter three done! Machiko, now known as Da'dtou-di, is a blooded warrior. Others believe she doesn't deserve the mark. Ready to prove her worth, she fights for her life and honor. But her toughest test will be between her and her teacher.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based off of Alien vs. Predator: Prey book.

I've decided to start my story after the events in the book. Machiko Nogushi, now known as Da'dtou-di is a blooded warrior. Her trials begin with her test of worth. Da'dtou-di blooded her and believes she's earned the mark, but others do not believe a human is worthy. Dachande is a strong warrior and ready to prove herself and her honor. But she will soon find that toughest test will between her teacher and herself.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The whole ordeal was one big fiasco, especially with the certain requests that Dachande had. Here he was, standing in front of a panel of elders, trying to explain his disposition. To his side was a creature that bore the mark of his clan, yet it was not a creature of Paya. This blooded warrior was a female human. At first glance she could hardly be perceived as a fighter. Her frame was meager in comparison to their kind. She possessed no claws and her teeth were flat, but underestimating her would be one's undoing. Dachande appointed her the name Da'dtou-di for a reason. The name meant small knife and happened to be his favorite weapon for hand combat.<p>

The two had spent two years together on the planet Ryushi. Communication was difficult, though over time it got easier. They spoke toward each other in sign language, which would occasionally make for some humorous errors. Dachande did his best to teach the human words in his language. Her tongue wasn't made for their form of speech and it took her a couple of months to get her growls right. He had to give her credit though, she was a fast learner. Granted he was only able to teach her basic speech, but it would give her a head start in adapting.

During their time together, he trained her. Teaching a human to fight a Yautja proved to be an interesting task. Hand combat was not much of an option. Sure she knew how to dodge and roll with punches, but it was unlikely she would be able to kill a Yautja with her bare hands. No, her best chance for survival was with a blade.

When the search crew landed on the planet, Dachande was pleased to see a familiar face. The leader of the pack was Vkleita, a childhood friend of his. Vkleita seemed skeptical at first about letting the human on their ship. Who could blame him? Human beings, after all, didn't hold a favorable reputation among the Yautja. It was only after Dachande gave insight about the female and her honorable deeds did Vkleita allow her passage on the vessel.

Dachande knew what was going to come next. As far as he knew, a blooded human was unheard of. There were old wise tales of humans hunting with them, but he brushed them off as urban legends.  
>Tension began to crew in his abdomen. How would the elders take of the news? Would they accept her into their clan? Or would they reject her markings and cast her out?<p>

Dachande shook his head. No, he didn't think they would reject her. She wore the mark of a blooded warrior. She fought beside him with honor. She saved his life. The elders will have a hard time accepting her, but they had to follow the Yautja Code. Dachande knew that in time she would earn their respect.

A meeting was called to place with several elders of different clan. Usually discussions only required the elder of that particular clan, but being that a human was involved had caused quite the commotion. Many of the elders demanded to know why Da'dtou-di would even think of blooding a human. Their outrage was clear. He wanted them to accept this ugly little creature into their clan? This Yautja must have lost his damn mind.

Nihkou'te, the elder of Dachande tribe, hushed the clamoring pack and allowed Dachande to explain his actions.

So the story was told of how all of this came to be.

Dachande explain how the Hunt went to hell in a hand basket. Right as they were ready to start the Hunt, a human was spotted off in the distance. They charged toward the ugly faced creature and the human panicked. Jumping on its small flying craft it lost control and crashed into their ship, leaving it in ruins. The collision injured Dachande and he lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was in a medical laboratory with a female human tending to his wounds. In the midst of the healing session, Tichinde stormed into the room. Tichinde's intensions were clear to Dachande. This female was a healer, not a hunter. She displayed no armor, bared no weapon, and screamed and coward. Rage boiled inside of Dachande as he freed his arms and stopped the impending attack toward the human.

The wall to his side exploded into pieces. Something crashed into structure, most likely a human coming to aid of the female's screams. That was when he first met Da'dtou-di.

While Dachande was curious about the new creature in the room, he had more persisting matters to deal with.

Tichinde was an unblooded and dared to hunt without a leader. He even hunted humans, which was forbidden! These actions placed Tichinde as a bad blood. Bad bloods could only be dealt with in one manner. Dachande made his punishment swift and Tichinde met his demise.

When he turned his attention back to the humans, they were gone.

On his search to find the rest of his pack he heard a rumbling in the distance. From past experiences he knew it was a stampede of rhynth. The humans had released their herd of animals in an attempt to trample the Kainde Amedha.

Quickly, he scaled a metal structure to avoid the stampede. The Kainde Amedha went wild. They did whatever they could to flee the wild herd. In their attempts for escape they slash and grabbed at him. Even though he was wounded Dachande fought with ferocity. In the midst of battle, he felt the metal structure giving hold. It was going to collapse.

To his surprise he heard shouting next to him. It was two female humans in a flying craft. Without a second though he leaped and latched onto the rope latter. Then, everything came crashing down.

He landed on the ground, hard, away from the wreckage. The human's efforts saved him. Their honorable actions cost them the life of the human healer.

The story went on to explain how Da'dtou-di fought by his side. With their combined efforts, they overcame the Kainde Amedha drones. But there was still the queen to answer to. The two fought with honor and strength. Dachande was injured near the brink of death. It was up to Da'dtou-di to finish off the Queen.

This female human had done what few blooded Yautja. She saved his life and fought with a warrior's spirit. Dachande had to blooded. It was his responsibility as a leader to do just that. His honor would not allow anything else.

During the tale, the elders would shift their attention back from Dachande to Da'dtou-di.

When the story came to an end, the circle of elders seemed to have mixed reactions. Some looked as though they were contemplating, others looked down right skeptical. After a few moments, Nihkou'te spoke.

"This is quite a remarkable tale you speak of. You are an honored warrior and I do not doubt your word-" Nihkou'te words were cut short by another elder.

"Even if what he says is true, it still doesn't change the fact that she's human. Never before has a human hunted with us!"

"Kuj'hade, do not speak out of turn! These matters are of my clan, not yours. If I want you opinion, I'll ask for it." Yiu-D'yeka's words held a hissing tone. He never liked Kuj'hade. The Yautja was a skilled fighter, but once he had his mind made up, it rarely changed. A good leader must be open to new information.

Nihkou'te turned his attention back to Dachande.

"I will allow for this blooded human to join our pack. But before we invest any time and effort into prepping her life here, she's needs to survive her challengers."

Nihkou'te words came to no surprise to Dachande. He knew what was to come after the elder's decision. The news would sweep their clan quickly. Yautja would be lining up to challenger her. To kill a blooded human would be a treat to one's status.

"I understand," he replied to his elder.

"Good. The news with be announced as we leave. You have a couple of hours to communicate to her what is to come next."

With that last statement the group of elders dismissed. Dachande headed toward a corridor with Da'dtou-di by his side. He needed to get her armor and a proper weapon. Being blooded meant that she could enter a death match. And knowing his own kind, that's exactly the type of battle her challengers will choose.

Dachande looked over his companion. She was tiny by their standards. Dachande was two feet taller than her and he only considered average in height. Quite frankly, a Yautja would snap her neck with their bare hands. But although she lacked strength she made up greatly in skill. She did, after all, spend two years training with Dachande. With a blade, she was deadly. Just wait and see, those Yautja won't know what hit them.

A small smirked graced his face. He knew that her list of challengers will drop greatly just after one fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week they spent together comprised of trying to understand one another. They worked out a primitive system of sign language and drawings in the sand. It reminded Machiko of Pictionary. There was an understanding that when others came, she would leave with him; she would join their pack.

The thought of leaving didn't bother her. You would think that a person wouldn't be to ready to leave their own world behind. Machiko was turning away from her own species. The reality that she grew up in was going to be turned upside down. Who knew what his species was like. All she really knew was that they hunted for honor. Dachande made that clear to her.

Outside a house located in a desolate area, the two sat across from one another.

Dachande drew himself in the sand and then added others. He showed them hunting strange creatures. Then he drew what looked like the aliens they fought a couple weeks ago. He pointed back to one of the Yautja drawings and back to the alien. Then he made a slash, beheading the alien. When he moved his hand back to the Yautja he drew a mark on its forehead.

They trained unmarked warriors with other animals, but the Xenmorph were used for the rite of passage. Until a Yautja bore the mark, they weren't fully accepted into the pack. He pointed toward her mark and back to the pack drawn in the sand. His message was clear.

You bare the mark; you are one of us.

He then paused, like he was contemplating on what to say next.

Dachande circled half the pack, pointed at her, and nodded his head. Then he circled the other half, pointed at her, and shook his head.

Some would accept her, others wouldn't. Machiko nodded her head indicating that she understood.

His stare was firm as he made his next point. Dachande pointed at her, clasped his hand over his fist, and then to the Yautja. She will have to fight them. He stressed that she was to kill anyone who challenged her.

Machiko dropped her gaze to the pictures in the sand. The thought of going against a predator caused her stomach to tense. But that feeling was quickly fleeting. She had experience hell through her life and came out on top.

The fact that she was here with a predator is a testament to that.

The reason why she never really thought twice about leaving with him was simple. Growing up in a Japanese family, honor is something of grave importance. Part of her honor was taken away when her father brought shame on their family and committed suicide. For her whole life she was plagued by a demon in her dreams. It was only after surviving the aliens that struck Ryushi did the demon not plague her. Part of her honored was returned. Humans couldn't offer her the trials to build her honor. If she was to regain it, she must join the Yautja and fight.

Machiko brought her gaze back to Dachande and saw his was waiting for a reply. She gave him a grin and thumped her chest, then gave a firm nod. 

* * *

><p>Dachande's amusement could not be contained. A brief chuckle escaped his mouth causing his mandibles to twitch. There was no doubt in his mind about brandishing her with his clan's mark.<p>

The time they spent together on Ryushi would comprise of training. Looking Da'dtou-di over, he gave a mental huff. Sure the she was slim, but he wouldn't consider her in great shape. The training that was to be bestowed upon her was going to be hell.

He had faith in her though. The eager look in her eyes reminded him of himself as a young blood. It's that urge to prove one's self, their worth, and most important their honor.

Dachande knew that once he was done with Da'dtou-di that the others will regard him as a master teacher. The blooding ceremony had failed, but he wasn't coming back empty handed. He was going to bring back something other Yautjas would consider a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

The faint taste of copper lingered in her mouth.

A month full of training had past. There was no doubt that Dachande was a skilled fighter. Before meeting him, Machiko wouldn't even consider a creature his size to have grace. It was the same type of grace her instructor had when she trained as a youngling. Her father may not have bared a son, but that wasn't going to stop him raising her as one. Despite childhood and tomboy activities, her past training wasn't anything like this.

Sitting on recliner with a book, Machiko rubbed her right cheek and pondered over today's events. It had been a stupid mistake on her part. Just a small miscalculation in her movement and ended with a hard backhand to the face.

Dachande's training did not allow for mistakes. Every move, every breath, every thought had to be perfect. Any hesitation in a step would land you on the ground. She had the scrapes to prove it. Not to mention the sore jaw as well.

She couldn't complain though. Though only a month had past, Machiko showed improvement. The blow that sent her to the ground barely fazed her. Rolling into her fall she used the momentum to soften the landing and get to her feet and land a strike. A month ago she wouldn't have recovered so smoothly. It appeared that Dachande noticed her improvement too. Ruffling up her hair briefly was the only praise the behemoth ever gave.

Turning a page in her text book she flicked her gaze over to her companion. His training never stopped. From dawn to dust her day it was filled with 'If this happens, do this. Now try.' Every day was different though. Pushing herself this hard ended up with over calculations. Use a muscle wrong and you will injure yourself. Machiko has done this a few times and by doing so Dachande would shift his training.

The one thing that never changed was his sneak attacks. Well, attack gives off a certain image; they weren't really attacks. Whenever her back was turned to him or if she seemed distracted, he would toss something at her. The object would change from time to time, but it was always something small so it wouldn't cause damage. Thankfully he wouldn't do it often enough to drive her mad. She did to some degree enjoy the game, but only when she caught the object –which was rarely-.

She gave him another glance before bringing it back to her book. He took residence on a couch that was across from her. It still amazed her that the previous owner bought such a big couch. Though, the creature was still too big to fit it perfectly. When lying down his feet hung over the edges. It seemed like he was lost in thought, but Machiko knew not the let her guard down. 

* * *

><p>Training Da'dtou-di was proving to be a challenging task. It wasn't that she was difficult to train. No, in fact she was a quick learner. The problem lied with himself. He was used to training Yautjas, not humans.<p>

If he's not careful he will end up seriously injuring her. A broken jaw wasn't going to do them any good. The moment his hand landed on her face Dachande questioned the force he used. Well, so much for no broken jaws.

Not a moment later Da'dtou-di was back on her feet. With a blink of an eye she brushed her fingers by his Pectoralis Minor. If that had been a blade in replace of fingers Dachande's arm would have been rendered useless. Granted it wasn't a killing strike, but it was a sleek attack that disarmed him of a weapon. She was picking up on the style of fight he was teaching.

Dachande style of fighting is well known amongst his clan. Being average size meant that brute force would not be sufficient. To become a revered fighter required precision and knowledge. Few of his challengers could last more than a minute. His advantage was his abundant knowledge of his species body. The Yautja body could handle a good deal of damage, but just like any creature, it had its weak spots. Slicing a specific tendon or muscle will destabilize an extremity. Hit the right artery and you can bleed out a challenger in minutes.

As much as these techniques were, it still would not be enough. There is the element of physics that must be taken into account. Use your opponent's momentum and figure out a way to manipulate it. Use their body against themselves. Also understand how you can use your own momentum to your advantage.

Still, training Da'dtou-di was a challenge. He had to push her right to the edge, careful not to push her over, and keep her there. If she succeeds the challenges from him, she will be able to hold her own against others.

He was pleased to at her improvement. Over the course of a few weeks her endurance was up as well as attentiveness. Her little stunt earlier showed that.

Looking over in her direction he saw her nose deep in a medical text book. Sometimes when she went into town to pick up supplies she would return with some new paper material. He understood what she was doing. Da'dtou-di was preparing. Having an understanding of her own body will help aid her.

Every now and again she would bring her gaze up at him, linger, and then return to her book. That was part of the improvement. She was catching on to him, but Dachande was determined to get the best of her. 

* * *

><p>Do you know how simple it is to break the human wrist? All you have to do sandwich their hand between your two hands and twist 180 degrees. The carpals (wrist) consist of eight bones. The connection to your Radius and Ulna leaves your hand with a wide range of motion, except for a twisting.<p>

How about the fact that to dislocate someone Patella (knee) all you have to do is to strike the side of it. Sure you could strike it upfront, but the Patella bone protects it, and it would take more force. Just connect your foot right where their femur meets their tibia and it is like watching something unlock.

A great way to bleed out an opponent is to sever the femoral artery. Being one of the largest arteries in the body due to supply blood to the muscles, it has the highest blood pressure. The reason for this is because it's the largest artery residing below the heart. Here where the physics come to play. Because it's residing below the heart the blood pressure doesn't fight with gravity. Add the fact that it lies close to the surface and you have a wonderful weak spot.

The last two facts were of use to Machiko. It appeared that the human body and Yautja body were quite similar in design. Sure there are drastic differences, but when Dachande started to train her, she realized how alike their bodies were. When she showed him the medical book she acquired they flipped through it together. Looking over the skeleton he would point out either missing bones or added ones. He would then indicate the weak spots and train her where to hit.

Machiko found herself lost in thought. What else was similar between them? What was it going to be like living amongst them? Would they even accept her into the clan or would they shun her on sight?

Dachande seemed to think that once she showed her worth they would.

She also pondered on more miniscule things. Do they have music? If so, what kind? Music was on thing in her life that was always around. She always listened instrumental with drums, more like tribal and folk.

Machiko tried to image what music they would have, if any, but her thoughts were cut short.

'I bet they use drums like it was going out of sty-'

BAMPH!

Machiko paused for a moment then turned her gaze to the pillow that bounced off her head. Across from her was Dachande softly thrilling. Grabbing the pillow, Machiko let out a huff and propped it behind her. She knew better damnit.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
